Series 5: Walking on Broken Glass
by kelseyylove23
Summary: After weeks and weeks of a being in a new relationship with Dean Ambrose, Kelsey never felt happier. But after discovering a folder in his room, she finally found out the truth about Seth. How will Dean react to her? Will she be able to be with Seth again? Sequel to "The Cure".
1. Chapter 1

I traced my fingers of the folder as Dean started to get angrier.

"I said... what the hell... are you doing?" He said again, trying to calm down.

"What the hell am I doing?" I smirked. "I found out that you used Seth to get to me." I said as I threw the folder at him.

Dean backed up as he pulled his hair back, wanting to do something but he just huffed and looked at me. I picked up the list of text messages in my hand and put it in his face.

"Look at this, Dean! LOOK AT THIS!" I yelled, shaking it in his face. "Seth was telling the truth the entire time. He never said anything to Leigh. It was you... You used Seth to break us up so you could get a shot at me." I said to him and he just scratched his head, breathing hard. "Oh and look at this, you were also talking to other girls while we were dating and you also met them at their hotel rooms! Do you do this with my back turned? Huh? Answer me."

He didn't answer me and I just huffed and threw the paper down at his feet.

"This relationship is over." I said as I was about to walk out of the door.

As soon as I touched the doorknob, Dean pushes me to a wall, hitting my head. Dean smiled his wicked smile and was breathing hard.

"No, no, no. It's not going to end like that. We can work this out."

"I rather not, and right now, I rather be with Seth than with you. So get out of my way." I said as I pushed him away but he just grabbed me by the throat and started choking me.

"You know, ever since you and Seth got together. He wouldn't shut up about you. Not even for one... fucking... second." He said, choking me harder. "You know I wanted you so badly and I know... you wanted me. So yes, I sabotaged your relationship with Seth so I could be with you. Because I love you."

"Does loving me meant choking me?" I said, out of breath.

Dean just laughed. "If you don't get on my good side. How about this? You and I can go out for a classy dinner so I can make you fucking happy and we can go to bed like we were planning to do. How's that, baby?" He said.

"I wasn't planning on getting fucked again like you lost to Undertaker on Smackdown." I said.

I knew that was a mistake saying that. As soon as I said that, he rammed my head into the wall again and again and again. He then threw me on the bed while he was throwing a temper tantrum, throwing the lamp across the room, throwing the chair at the tv, all that. Finally, he got on top of me and started choking me out of his wits.

"I DID NOT LOSE TO THE UNDERTAKER. YOU HEAR ME?! I! DID! NOT! LOSE!" He yelled at me.

I tried to loosen his grip but I felt myself fading and fading until finally, I just let the darkness take me. I don't know what happened after that.

Finally, I woke up the next day in his bed, naked and my dress, all ripped up, on the floor. I was hurting all over this time, my head down to my toes. I felt so numb everywhere, I couldn't move. As I finally sat up, I saw Dean standing in front of me, watching me, lighting up a cigarette. I glared at him and he just smirked.

"Why don't you look so beautiful?" He laughed as a puff of smoke came out of his mouth.

"That's because I'm naked, you jackass." I said to him as I fell out of bed.

"Aw, you shouldn't talk to me that way, after what just happened last night."

"Let's see... I have a feeling you raped me while I was unconscious. Am I right?" I snarled as I got up and winced at the pain.

"Don't say rape. We made love." He said, running a finger down my cheek.

"Made love? Making love is not choking someone you love and then until they were unconscious, you fuck them. That's not making love. That's rape." I said, getting into his face.

"Whatever you say, baby." He said, blowing a puff of smoke at my face. "I got some of your stuff so get dressed an let's go down for some breakfast, shall we?" He smiled.

"How the hell did you get into my room?" I asked him and he took out my hotel key from his pocket and left the room.

I looked in the mirror and looked at my face. I saw the bruise from his fingers around my neck, a red hickey mark, and a purple ring around my right eye. If I was going down there, I need to cover this up so I did.

My makeup hid the bruise and the red hickey very well but not as much as the purple eye.

I put my hair up in a bun since I didn't want to dress up my hair and in a jacket, jeans, and converse.

As I made my way down to the lobby, I see Dean, Roman, and Seth waiting for me at the front doors. Seth smiled at me and waved and I did it back. I need to tell him about what I just saw but I can't do it around Dean. Dean walked to me and kissed me on the cheek and grabbed my hand as we joined with the boys.

"What happened to your eye?" Roman asked me.

Seth looked at me and examined my eye. He started to look concerned. Dean's hand tighten up his grip on mine so I knew I had to cover this up.

"Nothing!" I laughed and Dean's hand loosens his grip.

"What happened?" Seth asked me.

"The doorknob accidently hit me in the face while I was packing. Right Dean?" I smiled at him.

He tightened his grip again. "Yeah and I am so sorry baby." He laughed as he kissed me on the forehead.

Roman looked at Seth and he looked back and shrugged as they walked out of the hotel. As I following them out, Dean pulls me back and whispers in my ear.

"Next time, when you cover something up, DON'T put me in it. You understand?" He said.

"Fuck you." I said.

"Don't make me bring you back up there and treat you like the bad girl you are. I don't mind doing that." He said, tightening his grip on my hand again.

I hesitated, knowing I didn't want to feel that again. Finally, he loosened his grip and smiled.

"Oh and by the way, if Seth even knows about what really happened and you get back together with him, I will make your life a living hell. Got that?"

I opened my mouth but nothing came out. I felt a slight tear come down my eye and Dean wiped it away with his finger.

"Good girl." He said as he left.

I walked alongside Dean as I was watching Seth and Roman talking. They don't even know what was going on. While walking with them, Dean was smelling my hair and I pushed him away. Inside a local diner, I sat next to Dean and Roman sat next to Seth across from us.

"No, I didn't!" Roman said to Dean.

"Dude, you totally did! Admit it!" Dean said, laughing.

"I wasn't checking her out, man! I have a beautiful wife and child." He said, sipping his coffee.

"Sure..." He smiled and Roman rolled his eyes.

"Hey, I'll be right back. I need to go take a leak." He said, as he gets up and leaves.

"You okay?" Seth asked me.

I looked up and looked at Seth. He looked like he didn't buy that 'doorknob accident' story.

"I'm fine! Just can't see very well!" I laughed.

Roman looked down and Seth just scratched his head, not knowing what to say.

"How did he hit it?" Roman asked.

"I was sitting on the floor when it happened."

"Oh." Roman said as he looked at Seth.

After a while, Dean came back and wrapped his arm around me. Seth looked at Dean and then put his head on the counter, going back to sleep.

Meanwhile, Dean finally let me get back into my room and collect my stuff so all of us we ride together to the airport to head home. I was glad I'm going on the plane by myself, since all of us live in different places.

I sat in the seat beside Roman, nervously trying to get used to the pain of my eye. Dean and Seth were at a magazine bin looking for something for the plane.

"How bad does it hurt?" Roman asked.

"Huh?" I said.

"How bad does it hurt? Your eye?" He asked again.

"Oh... It just itches." I said, rubbing my eye again.

"Stop rubbing it. You'll irritate it more." He said, putting my hand down in my lap.

"I can't. It itches!" I laughed.

He smiled but then he sees the red hickey.

"What's that? Right there?" He pointed at my neck.

"Just a... pimple!" I said covering my neck.

"That's a big pimple." Roman said to me then he notices the bruises on my neck. "What the...?" He said and puts my hand down.

I tried to push him away but he held my hands down as he managed to push my hair behind my shoulder. There it was. The bruises that Dean gave me.

"I knew it." He said, getting up.

"No, Roman! Please! We can't make a scene." I said hugging Roman.

"Why? Kelsey, that doesn't look like a doorknob hit you. That looks like the doorknob 'strangled' you." Roman said, getting louder.

"Roman, please."

"It was Dean... wasn't it?" Roman asked me but when a tear fell out of my eye, he wiped it away. "Don't cry. You need to get away from him. You need help."

"I'm trying. God forbid, I'm trying." I said as my voice cracked.

"You need to go back to Seth because I know you still love him and he still loves you."

"I can't..." I said.

"Why not?"

"Because if I go back to Seth, Dean told me he will make my life a living hell." I said as Roman just rubbed his eyes in frustration. "Shit."

"But guess what I found out?"

"What?"

"He used Seth as a decoy to get us to break up so he could get his chance with me."

"With Leigh?"

"Damn right..." I said, wiping my eye.

"We have to find some way to tell Seth."

"No. I'll find a way, not we. I don't want you involved."

"Kelsey, you can't find this yourself."

"I survived through a car crash and a painful spear by Brock Lesnar. I think I can do this on my own." I assured him.

"Kelsey... come on."

"Trust me. Just... be my crying shoulder since Seth is out of the question. Besides, I love your wife and child and they love me."

"Of course, and you can always talk to my wife. She loves you to death." He said, trying to smile.

"That'll be even better and you won't have to worry about me."

"I'll still be worried about you but I'll try to best I can to get you away from Dean so you can have some time with Seth."

"How?"

"I'll find a way." He said.

Dean and Seth came back, laughing and holding sports magazines and a Playboy magazine was hiding in the bunch.

"Ok, who's Playboy magazine is this?" I joked and Dean pointed at Seth and he swiped it away and Roman and I laughed.

"You should do Playboy, baby." Dean said to me.

"Ha! No thanks! I rather not take off my clothes in front of public." I laughed.

"Oh, come on... Do it for me." He raised my chin to make him look at me.

"If she said that she doesn't want to it, she doesn't want to do it." Seth said.

I half smiled at what he said but suddenly, lost it when Dean looked over at me.

"I could do Maxim because I love that magazine!" I laughed at Dean.

"That'll be good." Dean said, wrapping his arm around my waist.

Finally, it was time to leave. My plane was already here and it was ready to take new passengers to Atlanta. Dean kissed me hard on the lips and I hugged him. I hugged Seth and I noticed that our hug was longer than Dean's and yet, he didn't notice. Finally, I hugged Roman and whispered into my ear.

"I'll do what I can." He said and I nodded.

I grabbed my bags and I boarded the plane, finally free for a little bit until I have to start traveling again for house shows. I sat in my seat and I breathed in and out, slowly. I felt my eye throb and I started rubbing it, making it worse. Finally, I just started crying and I was embracing it. Even though people were looking at me, I didn't care. It felt great to cry. I knew there was something fishy was going on with Seth and with Dean since this whole thing never made any sense but now, I finally understand. Dean put on this 'nice guy' act so he could come in and be my knight in shining armor. In reality, Seth was that knight in shining armor. I mean, we had some rough patches but I should've worked it out with him. I've got to find some way out of this and I know damn well... I will. Or... I'll die trying...


	2. Chapter 2

I sat at my apartment, laying on the couch with Nikolai, my Caucasian Shepard at my feet, watching TV. At least, he wasn't beating me up and leaving me, feeling like a slut and a whore. Nikolai can just lick me in the face with his stinky breath and just look at me with his beautiful hazel eyes. That's why I loved being home again. While being home, I got to focus on my dance. Aside from wrestling, dancing was always my passion, my escape from everything. I can stay at the dance studio and teach all day because I love it so much. Even Seth understood my love for dance. One time when we were dating, he came home with me and watched me teach the children. He has told me I looked so beautiful dancing. I still smile at that, every time I think about it.

I took off my pointe shoes after my last class was over and started to focus on my solo for competition. I decided to change my song from "Stay" by Rihanna to "Dreamer" by Kari Kimmel. This song expresses more about how I feel right now about my life. The greatest thing about dance is that you can use that to tell a story.

After I made some adjustments to my routine, I sat down and stayed silent, thinking. I was still frustrated at what I was going to do about Dean. I want to leave him and be with Seth again but yet, I was afraid that Seth won't take me back. He might have feelings about me but he might not even take me back.

While I was thinking this, my phone rang. It was Dean.

"What?" I said.

"Don't talk to me like that." He growled. "I need to talk to you."

"What is it?"

"Look... I think we can still make this work."

I laughed at the phone, "You still think that?"

"Yes."

"And how are you going to do that?"

"By not hitting you and disrespect you like this..."

My heart got a little less heavier when he said that, thinking that we might actually have a chance. I just shook it off because if I gave him another chance, he would do it again.

"Sure, Dean..."

"I'm serious."

"Then prove it."

"I will. I promise. Just please forgive me. Please."

"How? Honestly, how can I forgive you?"

"I don't know... But I'll try anything. I'll do anything you want. Anything."

I started to get frustrated at this point. "Dean... how?"

"Like I said, I don't know. Just try to trust me."

I had no where to go. If I choose to leave him, things will get worse. No telling what he'll do if we broke up. This guy was unstable. I had no other choice.

"Alright. I forgive you."

"Good." He sounded relieved on the phone. "I'll see you at the show."

"See you there."

"Hey... I love you. And I mean it."

"I love you too." I said and I hung up.

I put my head into my hands, frustrated. There has got to be some way out of this. While I was thinking, my phone rang again and it was Roman. I felt better when I saw his name on the screen.

"Hey." I said relieved.

"How are you?" He asked.

"I'm alright. I just heard from Dean a couple of minutes."

"You okay?"

"Better now."

"How bad was it?"

"If bad was asking for my forgiveness and promising me that he won't do it again, then yeah... it's pretty bad."

"Don't tell me you accepted it, did you?"

"I had no other choice. If I didn't, things would probably get worse from here."

"I don't like that but... good point. You have a game plan?"

"Just try not to piss him off."

"Good, look... I'll try to get you some time with Seth if I can."

"Roman, honestly, I don't want you to get involved because if you do, Dean might do something... I don't know." I said, putting my head back in my hands.

"Kelsey... You have seem me spear a lot of people. I think I'll be fine. Dean won't do anything." He laughed.

"Whatever you say, Roman."

"I'll do anything I can. Just don't worry."

"Alright. Well, thanks for talking to me, Roman." I smiled.

"No problem. I'll see you later." He said and I hung up.

Next morning, I got in the RV with my driver, Glinda and Nikolai and drove down to the Smackdown show at North Carolina State. I woke up to the sun shining in my eyes and Nikolai was asleep beside me.

**(I forgot to mention that Glinda is black. A sweet black woman.)**

"Where are we?" I asked Glinda.

"Almost there, sugar plum." She said and I smiled.

"Quit calling me that." I laughed.

"I love you calling you that." She said.

"You hungry? I managed to stop by the grocery store before we left."

"Give me anything you got." She said and I made my way to the kitchen.

Glinda hasn't slept since being on the road. It would be nice to at least, cook her some grits, bacon, and some scrambled eggs for her. Honestly, if my mother wasn't alive, Glinda would be my foster mother. She takes care of me like I was her own daughter. It feels nice to have a little family on the road.

Finally, we got to North Carolina State. We parked into their parking lot and Glinda and I ate breakfast together. After we ate, she kissed me on the forehead and left to check herself into a hotel. After she left, I walked Nikolai and went to the gym to work out.

Later that night, I went inside and dropped my stuff down. When I got out of the locker room, I saw Chris Jericho coming my way.

"Kelsey!" He said, waving at me.

"Sup Chris." I smiled.

"I just got word that I'll be competiting in a dance off against Fandangore... no, Fandunghole... that's not it either."

"You mean... FAAAAANNNNNDANNNNNNNGOOOOOO." I joked.

"That's it! Now, I haven't found a dance partner and I heard that you, my lady, are a great dancer."

"That's because I am." I smiled.

"Would you like to my dance partner?" He asked me.

"Uh... Hell yes! I'll do it!"

"Come on, let's practice outside. I already got something going for us." He said and I nodded in response.

We practiced outside in the warm moonlight. I never knew Jericho was so light, quick, and smooth on his feet. He shouldn't have lost on Dancing With The Stars. Now, I'm not really a ballroom dancer but I know a lot about dance so Jericho was like my teacher. We only had to put things in that would fit into 2 or 3 minutes so it didn't take long. After we were done, we high fived each other and went back inside, now pumped for Monday.

Then, my phone buzzed. It was a text from Dean saying he got hurt and wants me to be at his side. So I parted from Jericho and joined up with The Shield. Roman and Seth were sitting on the floor, across from Dean and a doctor tending to his left eye.

"What happened?" I asked Dean as I sat next to him.

"Bryan punched him. Little bastard..." Seth said.

"Ok, Seth..." I said, trying to calm him down. "Are you alright?" I asked Dean.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just tired." He said.

"Well, Mr. Ambrose, you're good to go. Just put some medication on that and you'll be fine." The doctor said and I thanked him for Dean.

"I got some ointment I can put on you." I said as I grabbed his hand. "You guys can come with us if you want."

As Roman and Seth followed behind us, we went to my RV to get Dean some ointment for his eye. I was also unaware that Dean's mouth was bleeding when I kissed him, tasting blood. Man, Kofi did a number on him with that kick. Nikolai growled at Roman and Dean when they came in but when he saw Seth, his tail started wagging and stood up on his hind legs to lick his face. I smiled that Nikolai still remembers Seth.

"This is really nice." Roman said, scouting out the place.

"Thanks. Jericho hooked me up. It definitely fits my personality." I said, coming back from the bathroom with the ointment.

When I sat down on the couch with Dean, the boys walked outside to watch Mark Henry try to break the world record of carrying two tow trucks. I put a small dot of it on my finger and dabbed it on the cut under Dean's eye. He flinched and grabbed my arm, clutching it really hard.

"I know it hurts. Here, grab my hand." I said as I held out my hand and he took it.

"Thank you for doing this, baby." He said.

"Of course." I said as I rubbed the rest of the ointment on his eye. "There."

I pushed his hair back from his face and looked at him. He just seemed harmless now by the baby face he's giving me.

"I love you. So much." He said, tucking a hair behind my ear.

I just looked at him and took his hand and kissed it.

"Please. Say you love me. I really need you right now."

I huffed. "How can I, Dean? You choked me until I was unconscious and then fucked me till your heart's content. How can I say... I love you?"

"Look, I was... angry, okay? I'm trying to be a better man and let me tell you-"

"It's not easy... I know."

Dean just looked down, not making eye contact.

"I'm sorry... I really am. Please forgive me." He said, looking into my eyes.

I huffed, not knowing what to say. I was now seeing that Dean was starting to get angry and tightening his grip on me, hurting me.

"I forgive you." I quickly said and his hand quickly loosen its grip.

"I knew you would." He said as he kissed me fiercely.

"Yep." I smiled.

"I'm going out with the guys. Thank you for helping me babe." He said, as he kissed me on the forehead and walked out.

As I heard the door slam, I sat there quietly on the couch. How am I supposed to get out of this? I can understand that Dean has some anger management problems but it's still not right for him to treat me badly. I mean... he didn't hit me tonight but... I still think I need to get out of this. While I was thinking, I heard the door open and saw Seth come in.

"What are you still doing in here?" He asked me.

"Just thinking." I said.

"What's wrong?" He sat down beside me.

"Oh, nothing!" I smiled.

"Kelsey... I can see it behind your smile." He said and my smile faded. "You're upset. What's wrong? You can tell me."

"Look, it's nothing, okay? Just tired. Come on, let's go outside and watch Mark Henry." I said, getting up from the couch.

"No, hold on." He said, grabbing my the wrist. "It's not nothing. I want you to tell me what's going on."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I said, not looking at him.

"Yes, you do. Stop lying to me!" He yelled.

"Let go of me, Seth..." I said.

Seth was getting madder by every second. I just looked down, still not looking at him.

He stepped closer to me and looked down. "You know... I wanted to help you... to help us... but you've changed... and I think... I can easily get over you like you've gotten over me."

My heart shattered in thousands of pieces just hearing that from him. This was my choice. If I told him, Dean told me he would make my life a living hell.

"Maybe, you breaking up with me was... the best thing that ever happened to me."

That's when I lost it.

"Get out. GET OUT AND STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!" I yelled at him.

"Glad too..." He said and he stomped out.

I ran to my room and locked it. I fell on my bed, crying my eyes out. This was not what I wanted. I still love Seth. He can't just get over me now. Please God, don't do this to me. After 10 minutes, someone knocked on the door.

"Baby? Are you okay? Let me in." Dean said.

"Go away!" I cried.

"Baby, please..." He said.

I never answered but somehow, he found himself a way in. He picked the lock. He came in and saw me, crying on the bed with my mascara and eyeliner running down my cheeks.

"What happened? I heard screaming and Seth just stomped out and went back into the arena. What did he do to you?"

"This is all your fault!" I yelled at him.

"My fault?!" He said.

"Yes! Because of you, I can't get back with Seth! You have ruined everything between us and we still had something!" I yelled at him. "Now he's gone, because of you... I wanted to get out of this relationship as soon as I found out about those text messages with Leigh... You set him up and I will never forgive you for that... EVER." I sneered at him.

His demon came out as he pushed me up against a wall, choking me again. I couldn't breathe and I was punching him in the face and kicking him.

"I have been trying... so hard to please you and make you feel like a princess... but yet, I can't handle trying to please a self-absorbed, cry-baby, whiny little bitch like you."

"Then kill me. Fucking kill me..." I dared him.

He laughed. "No way, I love you too much for that."

"What are you going to do then? Torture me? Make me fucking bleed? Make me feel worthless? Because that's how I felt like being with you..." I growled.

Dean balled up his fist, ready to hit me but then, the door knocked.

"Hey! Is everything okay in there?" They said.

It was Roman. I wanted to scream but Dean cupped my mouth and shushed me.

"We're fine! I'm just comforting her!" Dean said.

"Seth won't tell me what's wrong." Roman said.

"Don't worry about him! I'll talk to him!" Dean said.

"Alright, I'm going to go find him." Roman said as he walked out.

As soon as we heard the door slam, he punched me dead in the face. I collapsed on the floor in pain. He held me down as he kept punching me and punching me. Finally, he threw me on the bed and ripped my pants and underwear off. No, not this again! I started kicking and screaming but Dean was too strong. He put on the condom that he had in his back pocket and plunged into me, hard. I howled as the pain pulsed through me. He held my wrists down on the bed and fucked me as hard as he could. Then, he started biting me on the neck. It felt like a knife was piercing my throat.

"Oh man... this feels so fucking good." He groaned as he fucked me harder.

"Dean, stop! Please! I'm sorry!"

"Shut up, bitch!" He said as he slapped me in the face.

He then pulled me up and laid me on my hands and knees and grabbed a full head of my hair and started fucking me. Tears were coming down my face, messing up my face even more. Right before he came, he pulled out, pushed me on the bed, took the condom off and came all over my face. He was groaning as he was releasing himself all over me. He then got off the bed and buckled the pants.

"Hmm, maybe I should do that every time to teach you a lesson." He smirked.

"Liar... You said you were going to try to change. I knew you weren't." I said.

"Well, looks like I don't have to lie anymore." He laughed as he walked out of the RV.

That same pain rose in the legs as I tried to get up but I just laid back on for it to stop. Then, I hear the door open again and Roman comes in and sees me with my pants and underwear off.

"Oh God." He said as he sprinted over to me. "Are you alright?"

"What does it look like?" I said as I started crying.

"Hold on, I'm going to get you a rag." He said as he ran back to the bathroom and came back and cleaned up some of Dean's filth off of me.

"Why are you here? You need to get out of here before he comes back!" I asked him.

"I stood outside your bedroom window and I can feel you crying and screaming and Dean cussing at you. I wanted to come in there and stop it but I knew you wouldn't want that." He said as he started cleaning my face from the makeup.

"Yeah." I said as Roman put a hand on my back to help sit up.

"Here." He said as gave me my pants and underwear for me to put back on. "This needs to stop."

"I don't know what to do now. Seth hates me now and I'll be stuck with Dean!" I cried, making my makeup run down my face again.

"Stop. Stop." He said as he pulled me to a hug. "Seth doesn't hate you. He still loves you and I know it. I mean, the guy won't stop talking about you, about how you make him feel."

"I couldn't tell him, Roman. I couldn't tell him. This is all Dean's fault..." I cried into his shoulder.

"We'll figure out something. Don't worry. I'm not giving up just yet." He said, hugging me tighter.

"For once, Roman... I actually agree with you." I said as I hugged him back.

"Do you want me to tell him?" Roman asked me.

"No, then Dean would know that I told you. I need to tell Seth myself, somehow."

"And you will... with a little help from me."

"Thanks Roman." I smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up the next morning, seeing the sunlight from the window above me and cars passing by. I was back on the Interstate with Glinda and Nikolai. Less sore, I got up and walked out to see Nikolai looking up at me with his tongue drooling out of his mouth. I petted him as I sat down next to Glinda in the passenger seat, looking at the open road ahead of me. We were on our way to Tulsa, Oklahoma for Raw. Jericho and I have been talking since Friday night, discussing our dance off with Fandango. Now, Fandango, I still call him Johnny. I used to be really close to him until I left to be on the main roster. I haven't talked to him since he had his first match at WrestleMania.

We got to the arena and immediately got out of the RV with Glinda. Jericho met me outside the women's locker room with my dress. He smiled as he gave me the dress.

"I hope it fits." He smiled as I smiled back and went into the locker room with Glinda.

After I put it on, I looked in the mirror. It was a beige dress, completely covered in green and blue crystals. It had a long layer to the left side all the way up to the right side with the highest slit to my upper thigh. I looked really sexy.

**(Go to Encore Ballroom Couture website and the dress is under Rhythm and Latin named Anaconda, if you want to see what the dress looks like. This is not the dress that Chris's real dancer wore.)**

"Wow." I smiled, posing in the mirror.

"Oh Lawd Jesus! I see way too much booty!" Glinda said and I laughed.

I came out and let Jericho see it. I spun around for him.

"Dynamite!" He smiled and clapped.

"I never thought I would wear something like this." I said, looking down at the dress.

"She needs to wear like some underwear that matches her skin." Glinda said and I looked at her, shocked. "Sorry, sugar plum."

Kaitlyn and Layla stopped by and their eyes popped out.

"You look sexy!" Layla said.

"You're showing a little too much skin." Kaitlyn said.

"That's what I told her." Glinda said, hemming my dress.

"Yeah, I know." I smiled at Kaitlyn.

When the show started, I got my makeup done and my hair in soft, bouncy curls then Chris and I went practicing in an opened space backstage. We practiced it a couple of times until we got a feel for it. All of a sudden, Chris just stopped and glared behind me. When I turned around, I see The Shield looking at us. More importantly, Dean was licking his lips at me. I think he liked what I was wearing. He then slapped my behind, which made my jaw drop and he left. Roman gave a growl at Jericho and walked away. Seth just looked at me, wanting to say something but he just walked off.

"I think we're ready." I said and he nodded.

Layla made some last few touches for my hair before Chris and I went through the curtain.

"Ok Lay, I think that's enough hairspray." I said, coughing from the massive hairspray flying around me.

"Done!" She smiled.

"I don't even put THAT much hairspray on. I feel like my hair is frozen." I said.

All of a sudden, a blonde pushes me out of her way. When she looked at me, it was Summer Rae.

"Kelsey." She smiled.

"Summer." I replied back with a sneer as she walked on with Johnny.

"You ready for this?" Chris asked me.

"We still got a while. Fandango is still doing his entrance." I said and he laughed.

Finally, it was our turn. Chris comes out and offers me his hand and I smiled and took it and walked me to the ring. He even opened the ropes for me. Jerry Lawler, Johnny, and Summer were already in the ring. I couldn't stop looking at Johnny's gear, all rainbow. It looked hideous. The apron had on a wooden floor so it could help us dance better. When Jericho stopped burning Justin verbally, Johnny and Summer went first. When we all thought he was going to start, he stopped and the music cuts. Summer looked at him, confused. He tells the audience to be quiet so he could focus and the crowd boos at him. I just rolled my eyes and Jericho laughed.

Finally, they started over and started dancing. Right before Johnny twirled Summer and let her go, she breaks her ankle. He started yelling at her and she started crying. I couldn't take more of this. I hate Summer but she didn't deserve being yelled at like that. I kneeled down to her to check up on her.

"Get away from me!" She cried.

"Come on, I'm trying to help. I know it hurts. Just... relax." I told her softly as the doctor came over to us.

"Thanks." She half smiled and wiped her tears from her face.

As Johnny got out of the ring, Jericho walked over to check up on Summer. Then, Johnny attacks Jericho from behind and I got out of the ring. Once it spilled out of the ring, I got back in the ring to be with Summer. The brawl was getting brutal, slamming Jericho into the announcer's table, the steel steps, and now a piece of the dance floor. Johnny got back into the ring and I stood up to protect Summer but he just pushed me aside, knocking me down. He smiles Summer and she smiles back, jumping back on her feet. I sat there with my mouth open and she blew a kiss at me, leaving the ring with Johnny.

I walked over to Jericho, trying to get him to wake up. As doctors started to swarm around us, he finally started to wake up and got helped to the back.

"That was not fair. Summer doing that." Bo said.

"Honestly, I should've expected it." I said.

"You were just trying to help." He said, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"I know." I said.

"I'm sorry you didn't get to dance. I wanted to see you dance!" He smiled.

"All that work, down the toilet... Oh well, I just hope Chris is okay." I said.

After talking with Bo, I went to the women's locker room to change. As I was changing, I heard the door creak.

"I'm changing!" I yelled.

"I already seen you naked." They said.

That chilling voice made me turn around to see my loving yet abusive boyfriend, Dean Ambrose.

"What do you want..." I said, pulling my head through my tank and scrunched my hair.

"I just got word that I'm going to be against Kofi Kingston for the United States Championship at Extreme Rules." He said.

"Well, congratulations..." I said, as I went to the bathroom and wiped some of the makeup that sweated off.

He came in there with me and watched me put on fresh makeup. I was about to put makeup on my red, painful bite marks that Dean gave me, then his arm wrapped around my waist, but not forcefully. I looked at him, ready for anything he might throw at me, but he made me look in the mirror as he just pulled out of his vest pocket the same ointment I put on him last Friday night and started putting some on me. His fingers rubbed gently on my bite marks, smoothing and soaking the medicine into my skin. I was shocked that he was doing this right now. He was being gentle with me, for the first time I found out that he broke up me and Seth. I was seething, feeling the pain of the ointment clash to my bite marks.

"Dean, it burns." I said.

"Shhh... I know it hurts." He said, quietly as he kept rubbing the medicine on me.

I was standing in my panties and a plain white tank while he was doing that. I kept quiet, not to anger him in any way as he finished with my neck. He then takes me back to the locker room and laid me down on the sofa.

"What are you doing?" I said.

"Hold on. Stay right there." He said as he left and came back with my cleansing towelettes and some tissue.

He took out one and started wiping my eye shadow off my eye to reveal my now purplish, swollen, and throbbing eye. He then grabbed the tissue to wipe it dry.

"Close your eye." He said, grabbing his pocket knife.

My eyes grew wide and shook my head. "Oh hell no!" I said as I tried to get up but Dean wouldn't let me.

"Stop. I'm not going to try to hurt you." He said.

"Oh, you're not going to try to hurt me." I scoffed.

"The only way to get the swelling to go down is that I have a cut a slit into it." Dean said, flipping the blade up.

"No!" I said, trying to push him away.

"Come on, stop. Let me do this. Please... let me do this." He said, looking me in the eyes.

I calmed down and I stopped pushing him, knowing he was serious.

"Hold my hand. Squeeze it as hard as you can." He said as he held out his hand and I took it.

He brushed some hair from my eyes as he positioned his knife. Then, the knife dug into my eye, blood seeping out of the slit. I squeezed his hand so hard that I could crush a pack of walnuts in one motion. As I felt the knife started moving, making the slit bigger, more blood started coming out. I wanted to scream so loud but again, I didn't want to anger him. Finally, the knife was removed and Dean put the tissue on it to make the bleeding stop.

"Are you done?" I said.

"Not yet." He said.

He got up from the floor and went to the first aid kit that was posted on the wall. He took out a band aid from the kit and walked back over to me. When the bleeding finally stopped, he put the ointment on the cut and put the band aid on it.

"You're done." He said as I got up and went into the bathroom to look at myself.

I looked at my eye, seeing the band aid on. I was shocked to see it has gone down so much.

"Oh my gosh..." I smiled. "I look normal again."

He turned me around as we looked into each other's eyes. He had his hand under my chin and his other hand around my waist, pulling me to him.

"I want you to be at ringside during my title match." He said.

"If I don't have a match, I'll go." I said, walking away from him.

"No!" He said, pulling me back to him. "No... I want you there with me. Be at my side."

"You got Seth and Roman! Why me?" I asked him.

"They won't be there. They'll have a Tag Team title match against Bryan and Kane." He said.

"But still... why me?" I asked him again and he just scratched his head.

"I know you might not believe me now but... I'm sorry... I really am sorry." He said as I looked down. "No. Look at me." He said and I looked up at him. "This whole Seth thing was my fault..."

"Yes, it was..." I said, having a sour puss look on my face.

"Do you know why?" He asked me.

"Because you wanted to break us up." I said.

"And... because... I love you." He said. "I love you with all of my heart. Ever since you gotten with Seth, I was dying... I was dying inside because you're with him and not with me. I wanted to talk to you... so bad during our time in FCW. But... it never happened. I always admired you from afar... and me brutally beating you and fucking you senseless... it's... it's not right."

I was looking at him the whole entire time, listening to this come out of his mouth. My sour puss face became speechless.

"Look..." He said, as he took my hand and got on his knees. "I have really bad anger management problems. It's hard to overcome it. It is... but I don't want to lose you..."

I huffed, not knowing what to say.

"I will do anything. ANYTHING. For you. If I ever hit you or do anything to you ever again, I want to know that that's not me. Please, I want you... to help me. Please, I beg you." He said, laying his head on my stomach.

I still couldn't figure out what to say. I just ruffled his hair a little bit and looked at me.

"You know I can't help you, right?" I said.

"I rather have you there supporting me and getting me through this. Please." He said.

"I'm not talking about your anger. I'm talking about your match." I said.

Dean's face glowed and he smiled up at me. He got up and hugged me tightly.

"Just cheer me on. That's all I'm saying." He said in my ear.

"Alright... I'll do it." I said, hugging him back.

He then looked deep into my eyes again and kissed me on the lips. It wasn't like he was being forceful like he always was but... he was gentle, sweet, and passionate. I wrapped my arms and smiled between his kisses, knowing that the feeling in the air wasn't anger. It was love.

Then, a girl screamed and threw a towel at Dean. "GET OUT OF HERE!" It was Aksana.

Even though Dean was being an ass and a abuser, I didn't want him to go after he said all of those things to me. He said it with so much feeling. Dean just snarled at her and looked back at me and smiled.

"I love you. See me after the show." He said, as he kissed me on the forehead and ran out.

Before escorting Kaitlyn to her match with AJ, I put back on my eye shadow and got dressed in some black sequin hot pants **(which are shorts if anyone doesn't know that)** and thigh high black boots that aren't heels and have a fringe down the back of each boot.

Kaitlyn's music hit and we walked out. I smiled to the crowd, high fiving the little kids while I was walking behind Kaitlyn. I gave Kaitlyn a high five when she was in the ring and I walked over to sit next to Jerry. Then, the Bella Twins music hit. Wonderful... They came down, arm and arm and sat next to JBL. Now, I don't have beef with those two but I know they have a problem with Kaitlyn. Then, AJ's music hits and she skipped to the ring. When she got into the ring, she gave Kaitlyn her sideway smile and the bell dinged.

AJ started skipping around Kaitlyn, who had this stupid look on her face.

"COME ON! LET'S GO! STOP SKIPPING AROUND AND START THE MATCH!" I yelled at AJ.

AJ stopped skipping and slowly turned her head towards me and glared at me. She looked a little scary. When AJ started talking trash to me, Kaitlyn then attacks and the match finally started.

While the match was going on, the Bella Twins were talking about Kaitlyn. I just kept my mouth shut and kept watching the match. AJ blew me a kiss while Kaitlyn was down and as soon as she turned around, Kaitlyn spears her and AJ falls out of the ring, unconscious. Here we go again...

I stood up and touched AJ with my boot and I mouthed Kaitlyn not to fall for it. Kaitlyn picked her up and threw her back into the ring. When she picked her up again, AJ put her in a submission hold and Kaitlyn tapped out. I shook my head as I got up from the chair and started walking back backstage. Before I even made it to the stage, AJ started attacking her. I dropped my championship on the ground and ran to help her. AJ saw me coming and ran to attack me put I hit her with an Standing Enzigiri. I grabbed Kaitlyn and took her out of the ring, walking her away to the back. I grabbed my championship and I held it up high in the air to let her know that I'm the only dominate woman in this business. She replied back with a evil smile on her face.

"Told you not to fall for it." I said, helping her to the couch.

"Yeah, I know..." Kaitlyn said, taking a swig from her water bottle.

"She gets crazier everyday..." I said, as I sat down beside her.

After the show, I saw Dean in his leather jacket, jeans and a ball cap on, waiting on me. He smiled at me as he took my bags in his hand and locked with my hand with mine. Dean walked me back to my RV and put my bags on the couch.

"Thanks for taking my bags, Dean." I said.

"You're welcome." He smiled and wrapped his arms around me. "Am I doing good?"

"It's a good start." I smiled.

"Good... I got to go. Seth and Roman are waiting for me at the car and we need to be on the road." He said.

"Does Seth... still hate me?" I asked him.

Dean looked down at the floor and huffed. "It looks like it... I'm sorry." He said.

I tried not to cry but I held it back. "No, no... it's okay. I'll be fine."

"It's ok. Things will get better. I promise." He said.

"I know..." I said, hugging him.

"Well, I got to leave. I love you. Call me tomorrow." Dean said as he kissed me on the forehead.

"I love you too and I will." I said as he left.

As soon as Glinda came in and started driving, I locked my bedroom door behind me and got into bed with Nikolai. I picked up my phone and decided to text Roman.

"Hey, don't worry about me and Seth... He hates me now. Even though I still love him, I can't change him. Besides, Dean pleaded to me that he will change and wants me at his side and tonight, he did a good job. So, I think we'll be okay." I texted him.

After a couple of minutes, he text me back.

"He doesn't hate you! Where did you hear that?" It said.

"Dean" I texted back.

After another couple of minutes, he text me back and this was what shocked me.

"That's a damn lie, Kels. I know it is. Seth still loves you, I mean he even told me he can't get over you. Btw, I wouldn't believe Dean if I were you... He's going to do it again. I know it and you know it." It said.

That's when doubt ran through my mind.


	4. Chapter 4

"Wake up! Let's go!" I said, shaking my brother.

"Kels, it's 4:30 in the morning, can you just go back to sleep for a little bit?" Chris said, pushing me away.

"Nope, let's get moving." I said, pulling him out of bed by his leg.

"Alright! Alright!" He said, holding onto the headboard.

I finally let him go and his feet landed on the hardwood floor, making him stand up. He glared at me as he scratched his butt and went to the bathroom, cussing on his way there.

Tonight was Extreme Rules. I was taking my brother with me, since he'll be graduating from high school this Friday. He also wants to talk to Triple H to see if he can train him so he can one day, he can Main Event WrestleMania. That was his ultimate goal. We all drove to Atlanta and flew to Saint Louis in a couple of hours. Pretty smooth.

When we finally got touched down in Saint Louis and got to our hotel, I see Dean waiting in the lobby for me, smiling. He looked really handsome with black sweatpants, black fitted t-shirt, and a black skull cap with his headphones around his neck.

"Hey baby." He said as he wrapped his arms around me and kissed me on the lips.

Chris just rolled his eyes and went to check in, not wanting to see the mushy love he was giving me.

"You ready for tonight?" I said, looking up at him.

"Damn right. Remember, you're going to be there with me."

"Got it. Hey, I need you to take a look at what I'm going to wear. I want you to approve it." I said.

"Course." He agreed as we both went to the front desk to check in.

As we got into my room, I took out my outfit for the evening. Black military jacket **(buttoned up)**, white sequin shorts, and my black thigh boots **(with no heels)**.

"What do you think?" I asked him.

"Sexy." He said as he hugged me from behind.

"I wanted to dress as you but couldn't find any cargo pants."

"You didn't have to do that." He said.

"I wanted to. It's your first championship match in the WWE." I said.

"Well, I like it." He kissed me on the cheek. "Hey, I got to go work out and get prepared. I'll meet you at the arena."

"Work hard, play hard, Ambrose." I smiled and he gave me a thumbs up and left.

I was in the rental car with Chris, heading over to the arena. The streets were flooded with people walking over to the arena to experience Extreme Rules. There was so much traffic, I was even getting antsy.

"COME ON! FUCKING MOVE! THE LIGHTS GREEN YOU JACKASS!" I yelled out the window and the man gave me the finger. "FUCK YOU TOO BUDDY!"

"Calm down, Jesus..." He said, shaking his head in embarrassment.

"We should've left sooner but NO... I had to make sure my hair was looking good."

"Hey! A lot of Divas find me attractive! I want to make sure I look good for the ladies." He said as he flipped the passenger mirror to check himself out.

"I'm already late because of you! I don't want to be late for Dean's match!" I yelled.

"Why do you care for him all of a sudden? You still have feelings for Seth, right?" He asked me.

I kept silent and honking the horn, hoping that would move the traffic faster.

"Kels..."

"What?" I asked in frustration.

"Don't you?" He waited for me to answer.

I huffed. "Look... we're not going to be together anyways. Besides, I'm with Dean now. So just drop it."

"Whatever..." He muttered under his breath.

We ran in as fast we could to get to the curtain. I see Bo watching backstage as Extreme Rules was going on.

"Hey, have I missed the U.S Title match yet?" I puffed.

"It's up next." He said.

"Oh thank God." I leaned on Bo.

"Told you we would make it." Chris said.

"Oh shut up." I said and Chris stuck his tongue out at me.

Then I see Dean walking up towards me. Dean had on his Shield gear on but instead of having a black shirt underneath, he had a white shirt and his tape on his hands were white.

"What's with the white shirt and taped hands?" I looked at him.

"So we would match." He kissed my on the forehead. "What are you looking at?" He asked Bo, who just walked off in disgust. "Here. Give me your hands."

I did so and he took out his white tape and started taping my hands. When he finished, I looked at it and smiled, knowing we're both almost identical now.

"Thanks babe." I smiled and he pulled me in and kissed me.

"See you out there." He said as he ran off.

I dropped my stuff at the locker room as Kofi's music started playing. I came back to the curtain as The Shield's music started playing. They came out on the stairs, looking like the badasses they are. Then, Dean waved Roman and Seth off and they both disappeared out of the arena. Dean stood outside of the ring, near the ramp. I was watching on the TV as he was motioning me to come down to the ring, he smirk across his face and his tongue out. I grabbed my championship as I walked out of the curtain. My music didn't even play. When I came out, everyone was silent and even some gasps. I started to feel a little nervous. Kofi, in the ring, had a betrayed look on his face and Dean wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Good luck." I said as I kissed him on the cheek and he got into the ring.

The match finally starts. Throughout this whole match, Dean was playing pretty smart. Kofi is a high-flyer, better than me I say. There were some pretty close calls when Dean almost lost. But then, Dean got his shining moment and finally got the pin on Kofi to win his first United States Championship. I was jumping up and down as Dean held up his first gold over his head. I got into the ring and jumped on him, wrapping my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. I was kissing him all over his face. All of a sudden, Roman and Seth ran over and hugged us. I got out of their way as they hugging each other and holding Dean up on their shoulders.

As Dean was on Roman's shoulders, Seth ran over to hug me. His hug was extremely tight. It felt like the way it was when we were dating. I was hugging him back in excitement. That's when Seth looked me in the eyes and felt that spark once again. He then broke away from me, realizing that spark coming back to life. Dean was still gloating about his championship so he didn't anything that happened between us.

"You did great Dean." I kissed him on the forehead.

"Thank you for being out there with me, baby." He said, putting his arm around my neck.

"Team Hell No better beware tonight. Those Tag Team Titles are coming with us." I said.

"I'm raising you well." He said as I smiled up at him.

After we parted, I decided to meet up with Chris back at the curtain area. On my way there, I see Kaitlyn and AJ in a big cat fight and the Bella Twins and Tamina weren't even doing anything. I got in there and separated Kaitlyn as Layla separated AJ.

"Come on, Kaitlyn! This is not worth it! Stop!" I said, looking at her.

Then, out of nowhere, AJ attacks me and pushes me into some crates and Kaitlyn and AJ kept fighting. Referees were now containing the situation, taking AJ away from the scene. Bo got me up and saw that my wound from WrestleMania opened up on my head.

"Damnit..." I said as doctors started working on me.

I sat on the couch with a washcloth on my head, trying to stop the bleeding as Layla and Natalya was trying to calm down Kaitlyn.

"Are you okay, girl?" Cameron kneeled down to me.

"I'm awesome. Even though I'm bleeding out of my head." I laughed.

"What were you trying to do?" Naomi asked me.

"I was trying to get them to stop fighting but AJ pushed me into some crates and this happened." I said, taking the cloth off of my head.

"It looks like it's about to stop." Layla said as she took a closer look.

"Good." I said as I got up and started unbuttoning my jacket.

"What are you doing?" Natalya said as I took off my jacket.

"Going to go take a shower. My hair looks gunky with all of this blood in it." I said as I started the shower.

Meanwhile, I got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around me, started brushing my hair and blow drying my hair. After I was finished putting on fresh makeup, I walked out in my bath towel to put back on my clothes. Then, I see Seth sitting on the couch. I stood there holding my bath towel, nervous.

"Seth..." I said.

"You okay? I heard about what happened." He said, getting up towards me.

"Yeah, I'm fine but... what are you back here? You're not supposed to be back here." I said.

"I was worried about you... is all." He said.

"Well, thank you for your concern..." I said.

He was about to walk out but then I just stopped him by grabbing his wrist.

"Good luck tonight. I'll be rooting for you..." I said and Seth looked at me. "And Roman."

I could tell that Seth wanted to smile but he didn't know if he should. Then, he pulls me to a hug. Again, that spark started growing bigger. I was still clutching my bath towel and wrapping my other arm around his neck.

"I needed that." He said and left the locker room.

After I got dressed, I walked over to the deserted skybox in the arena and see Dean watching Team Hell No's entrance. I sat beside him and intertwined hands with him. My other hand takes Dean's new championship and looked closer at it. Dean smiled at it and then at me and I smiled back at him.

"I am so... so proud of you, baby." I said as I put his championship back on his lap.

I wrapped my arm around his and laid my head on Dean's shoulder and he laid his head on mine. We were watching the Tag Team Championship match, supporting our boys. Things got really on edge when Team Hell No almost got them but Roman and Seth came out on top and won their first Tag Team Championships. Dean ran down there as fast as he could and went to congratulate his two brethren. Finally, they all came back up to the skybox and I smiled at Seth and gave him a thumbs up, congratulating him on his victory and he returned it with a smile and his face turning pink. I gave Roman a huge hug and a kiss on the forehead as a congratulations. We all sat down and watched the rest of the show. Then, we all watched the rest of Extreme Rules, seeing Alberto Del Rio win the #1 Contender match, No Contest for Last Man Standing match for WWE Championship, and Brock Lesnar winning against Triple H.

I was quiet on the way to the hotel, riding back with The Shield. I was upset seeing Triple H limp away in shame after losing. Dean escorted me to my hotel room, carrying his championship on his shoulder.

"Thank you for walking me to my room, baby." I smiled.

"No problem." He said, kissing me on the lips. "I'll see you tomorrow."

He started walking away but I grabbed his arm and kissed him back, wrapping my arms around his neck. He knew what I was doing and he wrapped his arms around my waist and pushed me against the wall. The kiss was getting really intense between us. He added his tongue into my mouth and so did I, making this whole make out session even hotter.

"You're not going anywhere... You... are going to be staying with me for the night." I smirked.

"Do I have to?" He smirked back at me.

"Yes, Mr. United States Champion." I smiled and he rolled his eyes.

"If I have to." He said, slapping me on the butt. As I was putting the key into the slot, Dean thought of something. "Actually, Kels..."

"Yeah?" I said, looking at him.

"I want to be gentle this time... Make it a lot more memorable for us." He said, cupping my face.

"Really...?" I asked.

"Yeah... Ever since we been together, I've been very... overpowering if you know what I mean." He said and I agreed. "That's why... I want both want us to take things slow."

"Oh Dean..." I said, my heart growing bigger.

He kissed me again on the lips. "I love you, Kelsey."

"I love you too." I said as I kissed him back.

He opened the door for us and then put me over his shoulder. I was laughing and playfully kicking him as the door closed behind us.


	5. Chapter 5

The alarm on my phone rings and I finally had the strength to turn it off. I laid my head back on the pillow, trying my best to wake up. Finally, I sat up and looked over to see my loving boyfriend, Dean Ambrose still asleep. He turned over to face me. His hair was all in his face and his snoring was so quiet. I thought it was so cute. I sank into the covers and pushed his hair from his face and kissed his nose. Last night was incredible. It was so romantic and he was being so gentle and slow with me. It felt like heaven. He never did that before. I can tell you right now, he's definitely changing and he's doing a great job.

I see him starting to wake up, groaning and stretching. I smiled at him, watching him wake up.

"Good morning." I said.

He smiled and plants a kiss on my forehead.

"Good morning, baby."

"How did you sleep?"

"Wonderful."

"Let's go get breakfast." I said, getting up.

"I want to stay here." He said, putting me in a headlock.

"Let go of me, you big oaf!" I laughed.

"Nope. I like this." He said, kissing me again.

"Come on, I can't breathe!" I said.

"Alright..." He lets go and then wraps his arms around my waist.

"That's better." I smiled, cuddling into him.

He smiled. "I'm ready for another go if you want." He whispered into my ear.

"Dean..." I raised an eyebrow.

"I guess that's a yes." He said, getting on top of me.

I was laughing and trying to push him off but as he started kissing me, I was kissing back. Then, the door knocked. I finally got Dean off of me and decided to put on some shorts and Dean's Shield vest from last night. I went to the door and see Roman and Seth standing outside the door. I opened the door and they looked at me with their eyes popping our of their heads.

"What's up?" I leaned on my door.

"Is uh... Dean in there?" Roman asked.

"Oh no! Haven't seen him all day." I said.

Roman scratched his head and Seth just shook his head. Then I realized that I was still wearing Dean's vest. I huffed, feeling really stupid right now.

"He'll be right out." I said, closing the door on their faces.

I started hitting the wall with my face. Dean was putting his black cargo pants back on, hearing the whole go down.

"Nice..." He said, unzipping his vest and taking it off of me.

"Hey, are you flying or driving to Raw?" I asked him, putting my bra on.

"Let's see, it's like an hour or two away... so I'm driving." He said.

"Smart ass." I said as he slapped me on the butt and he left.

Later that day, I was on the move to the next city with Chris to Raw. We decided to stay in the same hotel and check out after Raw was over tonight. Finally, we made it to the arena after being in the car for so long. The one thing we see when we got in was Michael McGillicutty entering the arena. Michael and I used to go fishing a lot, since we both live in the South. We also went mud riding and went out hunting together. I used to have this big crush on him and I know he had a crush on me too but since I moved to the main roster, we hung out less.

"Michael!" I yelled and he turned around to see me and walked over to give a big hug.

"Hey." He smiled.

"Wow, you're beard has gotten longer! Keep that up and you'll beat Daniel's beard." I laughed and he did too.

"Thanks, I was thinking of shaving it." He said, brushing his beard.

"Are you ready to go, Axel?" Someone said behind him.

"Axel?" I said and I looked behind him and saw Paul Heyman standing there. "Hello, walrus..."

Paul gave a glare and I turned my attention back to Michael.

"My name is Curtis Axel now." He said.

"Aww..." I frowned.

"You can still call me Michael if you want." He smiled.

"I was going to do that anyways, whether if I had your permission or not." I grinned.

We smiled at each other and Paul grabbed Michael's arm.

"Ok, enough talk! Let's go!" Paul said and pulled Michael away.

I stuck my tongue at Heyman as I made my way towards the locker room. When Raw started, Ryback claimed that him and Cena are having a Ambulance match at Payback.

"Again?" Chris shook his head.

"I guess so. I'm upset that Cena is not here tonight. Aren't you?" I said.

Chris didn't answer. I looked at him and I see him with his mouth open, drooling on the floor. He sees Summer Rae with Johnny coming this way.

"For Heaven's sake, close your mouth." I said, closing his mouth for him.

Summer Rae made a disgusting face at my brother and then immediately smiled at me. Johnny looks at me and licks his lips and then, takes my hand and kisses it.

"You look very beautiful tonight, my dear." He said.

"Thanks... Johnny." I shivered.

"No, it's..." He said and that's when I put a finger to his lips.

"Don't go there."

He raised an eyebrow and scoffed as he walked away.

"My god, Summer is gorgeous..." Chris said, drooling again.

"What did I just tell you?" I said.

Chris wiped the drool from his mouth and nervously smiled.

"Idiot..." I murmured, walking away.

I was walking towards the loading dock to meet Dean, Seth, and Roman before their match with Team Hell No and Kofi Kingston. Dean smiled at me as he went over to hug me and kiss me on the forehead. Seth looked over and saw his happy mood decrease. I honestly think he's still mad at me but I know he's always worried about me.

"How are you? You ready?" I said.

"I'm ready." Dean said.

"Good." I smiled.

Then, I see Roman coming in with a full on suit, like he just came from the office or something. He checked his diamond studded watch and nodded.

"You're late, man." Seth said.

"Sorry. Got a call from my little girl." Roman said.

"Awww! How is she?" I smiled.

"She's going good." He said.

"That's sweet, now hurry up and get dressed." Dean said.

"Would you hold on? I just got here." Roman said.

"If we're late, it's because of you." Seth said.

"Ok! Alright! Damn..." Roman said.

Dean and Seth walked off as they took their water bottles and drenched themselves in it.

"Always arrogant, eh Roman?" I smirked.

"Me? Arrogant?... Well, I can be."

"You can be? Nuh uh. You ARE arrogant." I laughed.

"Since when?" Roman said, taking out his Shield gear.

"Hmmm..." I said, putting a finger to my chin.

**_During an interview on NXT..._**

"So Kelsey, what do you expect from Seth coming out of this Gold Rush Tournament?" Tony Dawson said.

"Seth is a amazing athlete. He has been dominate ever since he debuted on NXT. I... have faith in him. These people have faith in him. So, I know he'll-"

"Alright, I'm ready." Roman said, pushing me out of the away.

"Uh... excuse me." I said, putting a hand on my hip.

"You're excused." He snarled.

"Roman, I'm sorry but I'm doing an interview on-"

"Well, her interview is officially over. Beat it, sweetheart." He said.

I chuckled and stepped in front of him. "No. My interview just started. Why don't you leave... and wait your turn like everyone else?" I smiled.

"Well, I'm not like everyone else. I'm a lot more important than everyone else." Roman said.

"Look, this is my time..." I said.

"No, this Roman Reign's time. See, look... what time is it?" He said, pointing to his watch.

"Seven thirty." I said.

He shook his head. "You can't read obviously. It's Roman Reigns time. Now, get lost..."

"Alright, you listen to me pretty boy..." I said, poking a finger on his perfectly creased jacket.

"Woah! Kelsey! Not now!" Seth came in and grabbed me by the waist.

"You need to keep your girlfriend on a leash, Rollins." Roman said.

"Come on, just one punch. I swear just one... big... hurtful-" I said, balling up my fist.

"No Kels, come on. I need you, let's go." Seth grabs me by the wrist as I flipped Roman the finger and he just rolled his eyes.

_**End of flashback...**_

Roman looked at me with a sour puss look on his face. He looked like he couldn't believe I still remembered that.

"Can't remember that, for some reason." He said.

"Oh yeah..." I rolled my eyes. "I still want to punch you sometimes."

"I'm right here." He said.

"I rather not soften you up. You need your strength for your match tonight."

"Sure..." He smirked and patted me on the shoulder as he left to meet up with Dean and Seth.

I walking back to the locker room and I see Kaitlyn smiling down at her phone.

"Any luck finding your secret admirer?" I said, putting my chin on her shoulder, looking at her phone.

"I have a number!" She said, getting happy.

"Well, what are you doing? Call it!" I said.

"I have. There's no voicemail and he's told me he's way too shy." She said.

"How about we give that number to Khali so he can call it to see who it is?" I said.

"No! No! No... I'm not doing that." She said.

"Come on, it'll work! Trust me! I did it for-"

All of a sudden, Kaitlyn puts her arm around my neck and looks behind her, seeing Cody Rhodes walking up.

"Kait, you're hurting me..." I said.

"It might be him." Kaitlyn said to me.

Cody stops and looks at us. We smiled at him and he smiled back at us.

"What? I got something in my little lovestache?" He said.

"Lovestache? You call that-" I said, Kaitlyn nudging me.

Kaitlyn eyed me to go after Cody's phone and I winked in response. Then, I grabbed him, holding him as Kaitlyn grabbed his phone from his hand.

"Hey! What are you doing?" He said.

"Is it him?" I asked Kaitlyn.

"No, but he's also posting pictures of himself on the internet." Kaitlyn said, giving me his phone.

"Oh, that's so messed up." I said as Cody grabbed his phone away from me.

"What is your problem?" He asked Kaitlyn.

"Nothing. I'm just glad you're not him. Gross." She scoffed and he walked off.

We stood there silent and after minutes of seeing what we just saw on his phone, we couldn't help but laugh our heads off.

I started heading to the car with Chris after Raw was over. We see The Shield getting their stuff packed into the car before heading back to the hotel. I gave Chris the car keys so he can sit back and take a nap.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey baby." Dean said as he kissed me on the lips. "Do you want me to spend the night again?"

"Nah. It's okay." I said.

"Well, it was worth a try. By the way, I left one of my bags in your room. Do you mind if I can pick it up in the morning?" He said.

"Sure." I said.

"Alright." He kissed me again. "I'll see you in the morning. Love you."

"Love you too." I said as the car drove off.

When I got back into my hotel room, I saw Dean's bag next to the closet. Being nosey, I took a peek inside. Then, I pulled out that folder that had Dean's text messages on. There they were, sitting in the folder, left untouched. I looked at it, thinking about Seth. What Dean did was wrong... but he just wanted to be with me. He honestly really loves me... in a psychotic way. That's when I put my Converse back on and headed down to the lobby.

I laid the text messages on the desk and the clerk looked up at me.

"Can you make a copy of this please?" I smiled.

"Yes. Right away, ma'm." The clerk said as he went to make a copy.

In case if Dean falls off his rocker again, Dean would make sure to delete the evidence. If I show this to Seth, I'm just hoping he won't go looking for him.

The clerk gave me the two copies as I headed back up to my room. Right before I closed my door, I heard a knock. I looked through the peephole to see Dean standing there, waiting for me to open the door. I quickly placed the copied text messages in my bag and shoved the other copy back in the folder and back into his bag. Then, I opened the door and I saw him smiling.

"Hey, sorry to wake you up or anything." He said.

"No, it's fine. What's up?"

"I actually need my bag. It had my cell phone and my clothes for tomorrow."

"Sure. Here you go." I said, handing him his bag.

"Thank you, baby." He kissed me on the lips. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." I said as I closed the door behind me.

I went back to my bag and took a look at the text messages again. Reading it just gets me mad. He honestly destroyed my relationship with Seth, yet, he apologized for doing it and hurting me.

My god... What the fucking hell am I going to do?


	6. Chapter 6

I went home and thought a lot about those text messages from Dean to Leigh. I still love Seth and this is the evidence to get him back. Yet, Dean is trying to be a new man and treat me like a princess. He wants to be with me and wants to change for me. Like I said before, he's doing a great job.

When I came home, I spent all of my time at the dance studio, getting ready for competition. It's not a long way to go now. I haven't performed a solo for competition in so long, I'm just so excited for it. I can hardly wait!

"Hey Kels, we got your costume!" Heather said, peeking her head out the door.

I looked at my costume. White and beautiful.

"Wow. I love it! It's perfect! Great pick, Kelsey!" Mrs. Mandy said to me.

"Thanks." I smiled as I ran my fingers over the rhinestones. "What do you want to do with my hair?"

"Well, we can put that headband in your hair and have big, luscious curls." She said, demonstrating me.

I nodded as I tried it on. I got even more excited when I looked in the mirror. I wish Seth would see me in this. He would be tickled that I made his choice the right choice.

Wednesday was boring as always, being Dusty Rhodes's assistant. Since The Shield stopped invading NXT, things have been more quieter and softer. Then on Smackdown, had a match with Nikki Bella and lost because of their damn switcheroo with Brie.

I'm just glad that now it's Monday and I'm back in the United States of America after the Canada tour. My parents decided to go along with Chris and me, wanted all of us to be together as a family. Honestly, that's not what we planned. I sat in the back of the car on our way to the arena while my dad was cussing up a storm at the massive traffic in front of him. I was looking out the window, watching things passing us by. I felt a slight poke on my arm and I looked to see Chris, making a silly face at me.

"Come on, not now..." I said.

"Oh, stop being such a killjoy! Remember we used to make silly faces until one of us crack! It was like our favorite game as kids! Do it with me!" He said, continuing making more funny faces.

"Seriously Chris... Stop!" I said, looking back at the window.

"Fine." He said, frowning.

"Be nice to your brother." Our mom said.

"Rather not..." I said.

"Kelsey... I am not in the mood for this. Apologize to your brother. NOW." Our dad said, getting angry.

"Alright... Sorry." I said, as my brother stuck his tongue out at me and I rolled my eyes.

Then, my phone buzzes an it was a text from Chris. I looked over at my brother as his back was turned.

"Are you okay?" It said.

"I'm fine, okay? Just in a confusing situation right now." I sent it.

"Wanna tell me?" It said.

I looked at my parents and then back at my brother.

"Maybe later..." I sent it.

We made it to the arena as Chris and I walked inside and my parents parked the car. I come of the women's locker room, Dean waiting outside the door.

"Damn! You scared me! Don't do that!" I said.

"Sorry, baby. I just missed you so much." He said, hugging me.

As he was hugging me, I didn't feel like loving him back.

"You okay?" He asked me.

"Yeah, just distracted..." I said.

"Well, get your head in the game tonight. You got a match." He said, making me look at him.

"Right..." I said as Dean kissed me on the forehead.

"I'll see you later. Good luck tonight." He said.

I watched him walk away as I rubbed my eyes.

"You wanna tell me now?" Chris said.

I took Chris into a private room and sat him down on the couch. I took out the text messages and showed it to him. Chris threw them down and sat up in anger.

"I'm gonna go beat his ass..." He said.

"No! No. Wait... Hold on!" I said, holding him back.

"I loved Seth! He was like my brother and Dean did this for his own pleasure! Yeah, he's gonna get his butt whipped, boy!" He said.

"Yeah... I can see that..." I said, rolling my eyes. "But if I let you go, I will get in trouble with him... Besides... you won't survive five seconds with him."

Chris looked at me in anger but he knew I was serious. He lowered his balled fist and simmered down.

"Fine, but you better tell Seth about this... or I will." He said as he walked out of the room.

I just looked down at the floor. What am I doing? I mean Dean really disappointed me but he's made up for it. Yet, I'm still in love with Seth... I'm just going out of my mind, rotting my brain over this. There's always a second chance, right?

My thoughts interrupted by Stephanie McMahon on the TV. She told everyone that Triple H will not be competiting against Curtis Axel tonight. After what I saw a couple of weeks ago when Triple H fainted, I hated to agree with her. I was worried about his health. Then, Vince comes out and says the same thing and not to boo at her, like the crowd was already doing. Then, The Shield comes out as Steph and Vince leave, unharmed.

The Shield match started off Raw against Team Hell No and Randy Orton. I didn't even bother watching the match because I know they'll win. Of course, they did.

I was walking down the hallway and then I see Natalya and Kaitlyn talking. Kaitlyn had a irritated look on her face as Natalya was talking to her. Kaitlyn left in frustration, leaving Natalya flustered.

"What happened?" I asked Natalya.

"I think this secret admirer thing is getting to her head." Natalya said.

"She's just getting antsy is all. You shouldn't blame her..." I told her.

"Still... I don't know." She said.

"Chill Nat... She'll be fine and be back to normal as soon as she finds out who her secret admirer is." I said, wrapping my arm around Natalya's neck.

Later that night, I was getting ready for my tag team match with Kaitlyn against the Bella Twins. I had on a leopard cropped bustier that has black studs, black pants with a black studded belt, my signature leather gloves, and knee high combat boots. I walked out alongside Kaitlyn as the Bella Twins were already waiting for us in the ring. When the match, Kaitlyn went first against Brie. Or Nikki... Hell, I don't know. They're twins. How can you tell them apart anyways? After Kaitlyn tagged me in, I started doing my thing. When I wanted Kaitlyn to tag me, I looked over to see her, holding some roses which I guessed it was from her secret admirer. I walked over to her and was calling her name but she didn't hear me. So I just gave up and went back to the match, then one of the Bella Twins attacks me to get the pin.

Kaitlyn realized what happened and gasped. I snarled at the Bella Twins as they were calling me a loser and heading back to the back. Kaitlyn took my hand and brought me up to my feet. I shook my head in disgust and just walked out of the ring, not even looking back.

"I knew this was going to happen." Cameron said.

"I told her not to worry about it too much." Natalya said.

"Look, it's fine. Just one lost. I'm just mad at her for not focusing on the match." I said, throwing my towel down on the floor.

"Girl, I know how you feel." Naomi said.

"Are you sure you're going okay?" Natalya said.

"Yeah... I'll be fine."

Then, Kaitlyn walks over, looking down and playing with her hands. Naomi and Cameron rolled their eyes and Natalya had a disappointed face.

"Kelsey, can I talk to you?"

"Uh, no you can't. Why are you even here?" Cameron said stepping in front of me.

"Kaitlyn, this secret admirer thing is going way out of proportion. This is not like you." Naomi said with Kaitlyn agreeing.

"Can I just please talk to her? This is our business." Kaitlyn said.

"No, you just need to stop talking and go away, alright?" Cameron said.

"Cam, I got this." I said, pushing her aside.

"No, it's okay." She said.

"Cam, I don't need you guys to protect me. I can take care of this myself. But thank you anyways..." I said as Cameron huffed and her and Naomi walked away.

"I'll leave you two alone..." Natalya said as she walked away as well.

"Kelsey, I am so sorry. I screwed up-"

"Yeah, you did screw up. You were supposed to be my partner. That was a tag team match, not a handicap match!" I said.

"I know and I feel so bad..." She said.

"You should be. I was humiliated. Yet, you were still focused on your secret admirer." I said.

"Kelsey..." She began.

"No! You need to get your head back in the game and stop focusing on this stupid idiot you're texting!" I yelled.

Kaitlyn didn't even say anything.

"Just... don't talk to me tonight. I'll get over this sooner or later. I need to blow off steam." I said, walking off.

"Kelsey!" She said.

"Later, Kait!" I said, ending the conversation.

I was heading towards The Shield's little hangout in the back of the arena. I was so pissed that I literally need to blow off some steam. And I mean, literally...

"Come here..." I said, grabbing Dean's hand.

"What?" He said.

"Just shut up and follow me." I said.

I took him to a empty storage with crates and spider webs, where nobody could find us. I started kissing him and running my fingers into his hair. Dean had no idea what was going on. I stopped kissing him and started stripping off his jacket and his shirt.

"Kelsey, what are you doing?" He said.

"Be quiet and unbuckle your pants." I commanded him.

Dean shrugged and started unbuckling his pants. I dusted off the crates before I sat on them as Dean was grabbing a condom out of his jacket pocket. He then plunged himself into me and started fucking me.

"Fuck me hard..." I said, kissing him hard.

So he did. All that anger was coming out of me and it felt so good. Dean was helping me get all of that anger out. We have done so many positions. I was giving him commands and he would do it, just the way I liked it. After that, Dean buckled his pants and put his Shield gear back on. We walked back to his little hangout and we saw that Seth and Roman are gone. I sat along with him on a old couch and he cuddled with me, wrapping his arms around me. He whistled as I laughed.

"That was... wow." He said, still out of breath.

"Your welcome." I kissed his cheek.

"I really wasn't expecting that. Why all that?" He asked, pushing a strand of hair from my face.

"Just... drama." I said.

"I'm sorry. Do you want to talk about it?" He asked.

"Rather not, baby." I said, cuddling into him more.

"Alright. Just whenever you like telling me, I'm here for you. You know I don't ever want to lose you. You are the most important woman in my life now, aside from my mom, who I don't even talk to anymore." He said.

"Yeah, I know." I replied back.

"I love you so much, Kels. I don't want to ever let you go." He said, snuggling into my neck.

"I love you too, Dean." I said.

After a few seconds, I heard some footsteps getting quieter. So, I looked over the arm of the couch and see the two toned hair of Seth walking away. I guessed he heard the whole conversation. Now, my mood suddenly changed to anger to sadness. I sat back in Dean's arms as we laid together, listening to the crowd in the arena.


	7. Chapter 7

"Yeah, I know." I said, talking to Alicia Fox on the phone. "I haven't talked to her since..."

"Well, you know she's excited..." She said.

"Yet, I think there's something bad going to happen... I know it." I said.

"How do you know?" She said.

"I just do. Look, I gotta go. I'm getting on my plane." I said.

"Alright, I'll see you there!" She said.

I boarded the plane to Richmond for Raw. As I was sitting in the seat, I pulled the crumpled papers of Dean's text messages to Seth's ex, Leigh. I still haven't told Seth about it. I thought I could at least work things out with Dean and give him a second chance. Now, this whole thing with Kaitlyn, getting obsessed about her secret admirer isn't making my life any better. As the plane took off, I just let go of the whole thing and laid my head back on the headrest and watched the clouds fly by. I even got myself a couple of drinks to calm my nerves. After we finally got to use our phones, I turned mine on and see Seth's name on the caller ID. I dialed his number as I sipped more wine into my system.

"Hello?" He said.

"Hey, it's Kelsey." I said, nervously.

"Hey, I've been meaning to talk to you." He said.

"Is it bad? Because I already got a million things on my mind right now and these drinks aren't helping any of it." I said, raising my glass and took a sip.

"You're drinking on the plane?" He said.

"Uh huh." I said, nodding my head.

"Well, don't get too drunk." He said.

I made raspberry noise with my mouth. "I'll be fine." I laughed, not knowing that the drinks were starting to take its toll.

"Well, I wanted to talk to you about what happened back at your RV." He began.

I immediately dropped my drink and thankfully, it landed in the cup holder. I started coughing in response and tried to collect myself.

"What?" I said.

"You heard me. I wanted to come face-to-face and tell you that I'm sorry. I should've said those awful things to you. That wasn't me..." He said.

"Oh..." I said, taking another sip of my drink. "I thought we already made up."

"Well, I wanted to make it official. So... I'm terribly... terribly... sorry." He said. "I just want us to be closer again."

"Me too..." I said.

"What?" He said.

I realized what I just said and started to panic. Then, the most stupidest idea came into my mind.

"I said... I'm not wearing any underwear." I said as the man beside me looked at me in disgust.

"Kels, take a nap. You're drunk." He laughed.

"Ok. Talk to you later then." I said.

"See you when you get here." He said and he hung up.

I put my phone on my lap and the man was still looking at me. I was about to become to smartass and say something to him but I just my head back on the rest and fell asleep.

I finally made it to the arena to see Dean, Seth and Roman on their way inside.

"Hey! Old guys!" I joked as they turned around.

"Very funny." Roman said as Dean stopped and waited for me.

"Hey baby." He said, kissing me on the lips. "How was your flight?"

"Good!" I said as I immediately looked past his arm to see Seth looking back as soon as he saw me, he looked away quickly.

"How's yours?" I asked him.

"I drove here with Roman and Seth." He said as we both walked hand in hand inside the arena.

We continued talking as I was helping Dean getting ready for his match. He took off his shirt, showing off his chiseled body and then started gel into his hair, slicking it back. I bit my tongue so hard not to let it fall out of my mouth. He looked so good. So delicious...

"Put your eyes back in your head." He said, poking me in the stomach.

"Sorry." I said. "Here, let me help you put the tape on."

"I can do it." He said.

"No, I want to do it." I said, grabbing the black athletic tape and started wrapping it around his strong hands.

As I was finishing the black tape, Dean put on his white tape. While he was doing that, I kept staring at his gorgeous chest. He then tilts my head to look at him and kisses me on the lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck as we started making out right in the hallway. Roman then slaps Dean's rear end with a towel to break up the love.

"Do that later. Your match is next." He smirked as he left.

"Right." I said as I let go of Dean. "Good luck baby."

"Thanks." He kisses me on the lips. "Love you." He said, walking away.

While I was watching Dean's match, I get a text from Seth, asking me if I had a hair brush. I told him I did have one and will go give it to him. As I was heading back to Shield's little hangout they set up, I handed Seth the brush.

"Hey, is it okay if you can brush my hair? I have a lot of nerves an this is the only way to calm me down. I like it when someone brushes my hair." He said.

I hesitated a little bit but I decided to do it.

"Sit right here." I said, patting the floor in front of me.

Seth sat in front of me as I started brushing his hair slowly. I felt Seth starting to relax.

"This feels really good, Kels. Thank you." He said, softly.

"Of course." I smiled.

"You are a really awesome friend, Kels... and a beautiful one at that." He said. "Not to make things awkward or anything."

"No... I don't feel awkward at all." I said as I put my hand on his shoulder and he smiled at me.

As his wet hair was now smooth and straight, I finally put it in a little ponytail for him.

"There." I patted him on the shoulders. "You're done."

"Thank you again, Kelsey." He said, looking at me.

"My pleasure." I smiled.

His smile came back to his face. It's been awhile since I've seen him smile like that. That's when things start to get pretty heavy. He started to get closer, inches from my face. I wanted to kiss him so badly. At this point, I knew he wanted to. He cupped my face, ready for the kiss. That's when I stopped dead in my tracks and managed to push him away.

"Seth... I..." I began.

Nothing else came from my mouth and Seth was waiting for me to answer. That's when I just ran. I just started running as fast as I could. Seth was calling me back but I just kept running. I finally just locked a door behind me and collapsed on the floor, crying in frustration. I wanted to kiss him so badly but... I couldn't do this to Dean. I cheated on Seth because of Dean forcing me and if I do this to Dean and he found out... I would be dead meat. As I was collecting myself, I hear Big E Langston and AJ laughing outside the door. They sounded like they were talking too. So, I pressed my ear to the door.

"This is genius." Langston said. "She won't know what hit her."

"She's so excited, it's going to crush her!" She laughed. "Come on, let's get this over with and we'll go out for cake."

"Mmm... cake." He said as the voices started disappearing.

I walked out silently. I knew I had to stop AJ from breaking Kaitlyn's heart. I immediately went to find Kaitlyn. As soon as I found her, she was putting on her makeup and checking her hair.

"Hey! Thank God I found you!" I said.

"Not now, I'm about to meet my secret admirer." She said, finishing the last bit of her makeup.

"No Kaitlyn, please! It's a trap! Don't go out there!" I said.

"Kelsey!" She yelled. "You don't get it! This is the one guy I really like! I haven't had a boyfriend in so long, it's sickening! It feels nice to get showered with gifts!"

"But Kaitlyn... I'm saying this as your best friend... as your sister... please do not go out there." I said.

"You never wanted me to be happy, do you?" She said.

"Now, don't change the subject..."

"No, you don't like seeing me happy. You think everything is about you! Besides, everybody has been saying that I've been crazy about this man! Probably, the man of my dreams!" She said.

"That's because you are crazy! You need to get a grip!" I yelled.

It was like her heart broke in thousand little pieces. That's when she just started walking away. I tried to stop her but then she gave me the most biggest and hardest slap I ever heard in my life. I lost my balance and the back of my head hit the makeup table. That was the only thin I remembered.


	8. Chapter 8

"Hey... Kelsey..." I heard someone said.

I was suddenly snapping back into reality and found Alicia Fox, Cameron, and Naomi kneeling to me.

"Ow..." I said as I looked at the table behind me and rubbed the back of my head. "Fucking table..."

That's when I shot up and remembered about Kaitlyn.

"Is Kaitlyn okay?" I asked.

Naomi looked down as Cameron crossed her arms in disappointed. That's when I knew I was too late. Raw started playing Kaitlyn and AJ on the TV. Kaitlyn was crying her eyes and that's when she attacked her. AJ got out of the ring as she skipped away and Kaitlyn continued crying.

I huffed and got up to my feet, my head pounding to the max. "Where is she?"

"She locked herself in the women's locker room. We can't even get her out. Natalya and Layla are in there with her." Alicia said.

I knocked on the door and Natalya poked her head out to see me in the crack of the door. I can still hear Kaitlyn crying. Natalya pulled me into the room and locked the door behind her.

"You need to talk to her... We can't calm her down." She said.

I walked in the bathroom and see Kaitlyn, her makeup running down her face. Layla looked at me, not knowing what to do. As soon as Kaitlyn saw me, she ran to me and hugged me tight.

"Kelsey, I'm so sorry! I am so so sorry! You were right! It was a damn set up! I'm so sorry I didn't believe you! I am so so sorry!" She cried.

"Hey, hey, hey..." I shushed her. "It's okay. Apology accepted." I said, hugging her back.

She was crying into my shoulder uncontrollably. The more moisture she gave, the madder I got. I told Natalya to take her as Kaitlyn started to calm down. I walked out of that room with a purpose. For revenge... No one does that to my best friend and they get away with it. That's when I stopped and realized something. I remember her boyfriend, Dolph Ziggler was always hitting on me, when she wasn't around. Ever since I came here, he's been trying to hit on me.

Speaking of Ziggler, I bumped into him. He was on his phone, texting.

"God, I am so sorry." I said, acting normal.

"No, it's fine. You heard about Kaitlyn?" He asked me.

"Yeah... but I didn't check on her. I don't even WANT to check on her." I said, crossing my arms.

"You're not friends with her anymore?" He asked.

"Nope. This whole secret admirer thing brought a different side of her. She pushed me away and it came to bite her in the ass." I said.

"I kinda felt bad for her... you know... being humiliated out there." He said.

"Me too but she deserved it." I scoffed.

"You look really nice." He said, scanning me up and down.

"Why thank you." I smiled.

"You know..." He said, looking around to see if AJ was around. "I think you're most hottest Diva today."

"Me? Better than AJ? Wow..." I laughed.

"I just wish you weren't single though..." He said.

"Well, actually... I'm about to get out of a relationship myself. I'm kinda ready for a new... flavor." I teased him.

"Me too." He smirked.

That's when I kissed Ziggler. I was grossing out on the inside. I wanted to let him go and push him off of me. His hands started running down my body and his tongue started exploring my mouth. Finally, I got tackled by AJ and I felt her punches and her nails scratching my face. The referees were getting her off of me as the other referees were separating me from her. She was seething and screaming her head off. She was crazy, out of control. It was pretty damn funny. I smirked at AJ and blew a kiss at her as I walked away in confidence. My plan worked like clockwork.

After that, I just got word from Vickie that now I have to face AJ at Payback for my Divas Championship. Heck, I can beat that little bitch.

I came back to see Natalya, who was waiting for me outside the women's locker room. She looked shocked.

"What's going on? I saw AJ being carted off in a police car. What happened?" She said.

I giggled. "I kissed the World Heavyweight Champion, AJ's beloved boyfriend, the show off..." I said, mimicking Dolph's hair pulling move. "Dolph Ziggler."

Natalya's jaw dropped to the floor. "Kelsey? That is disgusting!"

"AJ got the perfect revenge!" I laughed.

That's when my phone buzzed and it was Dean telling me to meet him at The Shield's hangout. I told Natalya to tell Kaitlyn what happened with me and AJ as I ran over to see Dean. As soon as I saw Dean, he was leaning on the wall.

"Hey! What's up?" I smiled.

"Great. You?" He said.

"I'm better now!" I laughed.

"Really? Is it because of Ziggler?" He said.

My smile dropped instantly. Dean was cracking his knuckles over and over again, he looked very angry. He must've heard the whole thing or maybe even saw it.

"What are you talking-"

He laughed. "Don't you lie to me, bitch..."

"Hey. Watch your mouth. What did you think I did?" I said.

"You kissed Ziggler. You have five seconds to explain why..." He said.

"I did it to get back at AJ. She hurt Kaitlyn so I hurt her back. That's what she got for humiliating her." I said.

"Wasn't there another possible way you could've handled that?" He said.

"If I did, I wouldn't do that to Ziggler and hurt you. I'm sorry." I said.

Dean calmed down as he smiled and nodded his head. I felt calmer now. He brought me into his arms and hugged him tightly. Then, his grip tighten more and more. I couldn't move. He then slammed me to a wall as my head bounced off of it. He then started choking me with his bare hands. It's all coming back to us again. The hurt, the pain, the agony.

"You said you loved me!" He yelled at me.

"I do love you!" I said, trying to escape his grip.

He pushes me down to the ground and starts punching me in the face. Finally, he stopped to look at his work. I was all bloody, bruised, and beaten. Finally, Dean shook his head and then started freaking out.

"Oh my god... Kelsey! I... I..." He began.

He was shocked. Again, he let his anger get the best of him. I pushed him away as I wobbled up to my feet.

"That's it! That's..." I said.

Again, that was all I remember. I found myself to see the WWE doctors in my face, observing me.

"I'm okay! I'm alright!" I said, pushing them away from me.

"What happened?" One of them asked me.

I wanted to tell the truth. I didn't know what I can do to help him.

"I ran into the crates and then some ladders fell on me as soon as I fell over. Funny story, huh?" I laughed.

They looked at me awkwardly as I limped out of the room, smiling. I didn't even wait for Raw to be over, I left soon after that. As soon as I got inside my hotel room, I dropped everything and took a shower, washing my skin gently. After soaking up all of the hot water, I finally got out and got into bed. I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow. The problem was, I woke up in the middle of the night and I couldn't go back to sleep. Finally, I just got up, hid my bruises, left the room and went to the elevator to go to Seth's floor. When I finally got to his door, I felt wobbly again and nervous but I knew I had to see him so I knocked on the door anyways.

Seth opened the door and saw me standing there in just a tank and shorts.

"Kelsey..." He said, looking shocked.

That's when I just grabbed his face and kissed him. I pushed him inside as the door slammed behind us. Seth wrapped his arms around me and started kissing me back. It's been so long since I felt his lips on mine. It was like heaven all over again. I was happy again.

"Seth... I love you. I'm so sorry for letting you go. It was the biggest mistake of my life. Please, please forgive me." I said, kissing his hand. "Please."

Seth's smile came back as he ran a finger down my jawbone.

"My god... you don't know how long I waited for you..." He said, as he kissed me.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, enjoying more of his kiss.

"Can I please sleep with you? I can't go back to sleep." I said, looking up at him.

"First, we got to give you some clothes. You look cold." He said as he went to his closet.

I smiled as he took out one of his old A Day to Remember t-shirts and a pair of his boxers. As soon as I put them on, I got in the covers with him. He wrapped his arms around me as soon as I got in the cool sheets. I fell in love with his scent again, like I always was. I was finally back with Seth again. Thank you so much Lord...

All of a sudden, my phone rings and it was Dean, probably trying to apologize for what he did. Seth sat up from the bed and looked at me.

"What are you going to do about Dean?" He asked me.

I thought about it for a minute as I finally picked it up.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Kelsey... I am so sorry. I thought I had my anger conquered. Please, come see me. I miss you so much." Dean pleaded.

"Well, that's too bad because I'm with a friend. Do you know who that is? Seth Rollins. We're back together. Oh and by the way... we're finished." I said, as I hung up and turned my phone off.

I looked at Seth and he looked like he didn't know what to think.

"We were having problems... That's why I wanted to get back together with you but.. I was afraid you still hated me."

"I feel the exact same way... but don't worry..." He said as he cupped my chin. "I wasn't planning on going anywhere."

I smiled as I dragged Seth back down to the pillow. He wrapped his arms around me again as I snuggled closer to him and we both fell asleep. Finally, things are back to normal again. Finally, I was now happy again. I knew I made my choice and that choice was Seth. All this time and I was too blind to see it. Now, that I think about it... I remembered what Dean said to me. He would make my life a living hell if we ever broke up.

Well... I broke up with him. This nightmare isn't over yet. Not by a long shot. At least... I'm back in Seth's arms and I'm safe. That's all that matters. If Dean tries to do something to us, I'll stand my ground. He's going to do everything in his power to keep us together. This time, I'm going to fight back. I'm going to protect myself. He doesn't know who I really am. He knows the girl he sees on the outside, beautiful and bubbly but really... I'm fearless and mysterious.

Nothing is going to hold me back... Just watch me.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry that** **I haven't been updating for a while! I've been doing a lot of things over the summer so I've been really occupied! Just to warn you, I won't be updating a lot as I used to be! Just try to stay patient with me! "Keeping What's Mine" is now up! I hope you guys are enjoying it so far!**


End file.
